Love In The Sience TakaMido version
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: "Oh, itu dia orangnya", ucap gurunya tiba-tiba. Takao membalikkan badannya. Dipintu terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut hijau yang mengenakan kacamata hijau, sama dengan warna rambutnya. Takao terkejut melihat orang itu. Midorima juga memasang ekspresi yang sama. "SENPAI ..?" "TAKAO .?" Love In The Science TakaMido sided. TakaMido fic. DLDR! RnR onegaishimasu


"Matematika?", Tanya Takao beberapa saat setelah Ia dipanggil ke ruangklub matematika. "Ya, kau memiliki waktu belajar selama 2 minggu. Senpai-mu yang akan mengajarkanmu", balas sang sensei. "Oh, ba-baik. Tetapi senpai pembimbingku siapa ya?", Tanya Takao. "Aku tadi sudah memanggilnya. Kau tunggu saja."

Takao merenung ditempat itu. Sudah 2 tahun Ia sekolah di Teikou Koukou ini. Dan, ini pertama kalinya Ia mengikuti olimpiade di masa SMA. Dan untungnya, Ia ikut olimpiade di maple favoritnya. Tentu saja Ia senang.

"Oh, itu dia orangnya", ucap gurunya tiba-tiba. Takao membalikkan badannya. Dipintu terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut hijau yang mengenakan kacamata hijau, sama dengan warna rambutnya. Takao terkejut melihat orang itu. Midorima juga memasang ekspresi yang sama.

"SENPAI…..?"

"TAKAO….?"

**LOVE IN THE SCIENCE (TakaMido version)**

**Disclaimer: **

**-Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**-Rumus © para yang punya**

**-Plot © Akashitetsuya3**

**Title: Love In The Science (TakaMido version)**

**Main Cast: -Takao Kazunari –Midorima Shintarou**

**Other Cast: masih disembunyikan, wohoho *ketawa setan* /ditimpuk**

**Genre: Romance, School life, Slice of life**

**Warning: OOC (banget), GaJe, Typo, DLDR!**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: TakaMido/MidoTaka (lebih suka TakaMido xP)**

**Type: Drabble**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**Bacot: Hi, minna-san~ ketemu lagi sama saya :O. Kali ini saya akan membuat fanfic**

**Love In The Science tapi versi TakaMido. Ato lebih tepatnya, dari TakaMido-sided.**

**Pengen aja bikinnya, lagi semanget nih xD. Ini fanfic ada hubungannya ama Love In The Science yang AkaKuro version. Yang belum baca, baca dulu fanfic buatan saya yang judulnya "Love In The Science" yakkk (sekalian promosi). Saya ga terlalu baca ngekspos (?) masa2 mereka**

**Selama pelatihan, saya kehabisan ide =D /plak/ Oke langsung aja . . .**

**Happy reading^^**

"Ale? Kalian sudah saling kenal? Yasudah, kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu ya. Langsung saja dimulai pelajarannya", pamit sang sensei. Ia menutup pintu ruangan itu. Hanya tersisa Midorima dan Takao disana.

Krik krik. Hening. Sunyi. Sepi.

"Midorima senpai tahu namaku darimana?", Tanya Takao membuka pembicaraan,

"Ba-baka! Te-tentu saja Aku tahu dari . . . Dari tag name di bajumu! Ya, dari situ!", balas Midorima.

Takao merasa aneh dengan jawaban senpai-nya itu. Memang, jawaban itu wajar. Tetapi cara menjawabnya itu loh, agak aneh. Gagap-gagap gimanaa gitu . . .

"Kenapa kau bengong saja! Cepat kita mulai belajar!", seru Midorima mengagetkan Takao.

"Ah. Ha-hai", balas Takao. Baiklah, sepertinya senpai-nya ini menyebalkan.

Seminggu berlalu. Dugaannya tepat! Senpai-nya ini menyebalkan! Ralat, **benar benar **menyebalkan! Tiada hari terlewatkan tanpa bentakan darinya. Ingin rasanya Ia mengambil barang-barang aneh yang selalu dibawa senpai-nya dengan gelar 'lucky item' itu, lalu diputar, dijilat, dan dicelupin! Oke, takutnya nanti sang author dituduh pelanggaran hak cipta.

Takao teringat kenangannya dengan senpai-_nya _itu . . .

_10 years ago . . ._

_ Hari ini Takao berjalan-jalan naik sepeda ke komplek disebelah rumahnya. Disana memang ada arena khusus bersepeda. Disamping itu, di komplek itu juga terdapat rumah Miyaji, teman SD-nya. _

_ Takao duduk-duduk di kursi taman bersama kelelahan bersepeda selama 30 menit._

"_Takao, mau kuperlihatkan sesuatu?", Tanya Miyaji._

"_Ng? apa?", Tanya Takao balik._

"_Sudahlah, lihat saja", balasnya._

_ Lalu, Miyaji berseru memanggil seseorang. Tiba-tiba, seorang anak datang menghampiri mereka. Sepertinya, ini orang yang dipanggil Miyaji tadi. Ia gadis kecil berambut hijau panjang, rambut yang dikepang, usianya kira-kira 3 tahun lebih kecil darinya._

"_A-a-a ada apa o-o-onii-chan?", Tanya anak itu._

"_Siapa namamu?", Tanya Miyaji. Pertanyaan yang aneh._

"_Na-na-namaku Me-Me-Megumi", jawab anak itu. _

_ Sontak, tawa Miyaji pecah. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Takao hanya tersenyum kecil._

"_A-a-aku ma-mau ketempat O-onii-chanku", balas anak itu. Ia berlari ke tempat seseorang. Ia berambut hijau, sama seperti Megumi. Hanya saja sepertinya Ia seorang lelaki, terlihat dengan potongan rambutnya. Takao tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, karena Ia sedang berdiri membelakanginya._

"_Dia itu suka begitu. Cara bicaranya selalu terbata-bata. Dengan siapapun", komentar Miyaji setelah tawanya selesai._

_ Hari-haripun berlalu. Takao tetap bersepeda didaerah itu. Ia tetap bertemu Megumi, tetapi Megumi tidak pernah datang bersama onii-chan nya. Perlahan-lahan, Takao ikut tertawa kalau mendengar Megumi berbicara. Ia jadi sering tertawa terbahak-bahak dihadapannya. Tetapi sebulan setelahnya, Megumi pindah tempat tinggal . . ._

_A year ago . . ._

_ Takao kini murid SMA. Ia bersekolah di Teikou Koukou, sekolah yang terkenal dengan segudang prestasinya. Dan diam-diam, Ia naksir kakak OSIS-nya, Midorima Shintarou. Wajahnya, cara bicaranya, dan tatapan matanya serta bulu mata Ia tidak berani berkenalan dengannya._

_ Ponselnya bordering. Nomor telepon tidak dikenal. Ia mengangkat telepon itu._

_Takao: "Moshi moshi"_

_Miyaji: "Moshi moshi. Hai, Takao sudah lama ya"_

_Takao: "I…ini siapa ya?"_

_Miyaji: "Kau ini sombong sekali. Ini Miyaji"_

_Takao: "Oh, Miyaji. Warui, aku tidak menyimpan nomor ponselmu. Jadi, kau masuk SMA mana?"_

_Miyaji: "Shuutoku Koukou. Kau masuk Teikou Koukou ya?"_

_Takao: "Yup"_

_Miyaji: "Omedetou. Ah, apa ada orang yang menarik untukmu?"_

_Takao: "Ng? kau bicara apa?"_

_Miyaji: "Ish, tentu saja tentang 'love'. Apa ada orang yang kau sukai? Ayolah, jangan sembunyikan dariku"_

_Takao: "Eng, e…eto sebenarnya ada."_

_Miyaji: "Tuh kan? Aku benar? Siapa orangnya?"_

_Takao: "Kakak OSIS-ku. Namanya Midorima Shintarou"_

_Miyaji: "A-APAAAA?"_

_Takao: "Ng? kenapa? Kau kenal dia?"_

_Miyaji: "Ka…kau ingat saat sering bersepeda di komplek rumahku?"_

_Takao: "Ya, ya. Lalu?"_

_Miyaji: "Kau ingat Megumi?"_

_Takao: "Sebentar. Etto…. Ng… Oh, Megumi yang itu. Kenapa?"_

_Miyaji: "Nama panjang anak itu Midorima Megumi!"_

_Takao: "A….APA?"_

_ Takao mematikan ponselnya. Ia ingat istilah "Karma masih berlaku". Ia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa __**Ia jatuh cinta pada kakak dari orang yang sering diejeknya dahulu**__. Memang sudah diungkapkan, tetapi begitulah kenyataannya._

"HEI TAKAAAOOOOO!"

"E-eh? Iya, ada apa?", Tanya Takao. Sepertinya Ia terlalu asyik melamun.

"Bakao! Aku menyuruhmu mengerjakan soal ini!", perintah Midorima.

"Oh, soal ini? E-etto.. rumusnya…", Takao mendadak amnesia. Ia terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya, sampai Ia lupa dengan rumus soal yang hendak dikerjakannya.

"Bakao! Aku tidak punya waktu lagi, jam istirahat hampir habis! Ini, pakai bukuku! Disana rumus-rumus lengkap mengenai materi-materi olimpiade itu!", Midorima menyodorkannya sebuah buku bersampul hijau.

"Se-senpai meminjamkan buku padaku?", Tanya Takao heran.

"Ba-baka! Jangan salah paham! Aku hanya meminjamkanmu sampai olimpiade ini selesai! Sudah, aku mau pergi!", ucap Midorima sambil cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu. BRAK! Terdengar suara pintu dibantik keras. Sialan!

Akhirnya besok waktunya olimpiade. Dua minggu ini benar-benar berasa Neraka dan Surga bagi Takao. Surga karena Ia bisa bersama Midorima, tetapi juga Neraka karena Midorima selalu mengajarkannya tidak lupa disertai kata **baka **dan **jangan salah paham**. Ampun, Midorima seharipun tidak pernah lupa menggunakan kata B-A-K-A. Bahkan, Takao sampai ingin memasang spanduk 'Midorima lebih kejam dari Ibu Tiri', tetapi diurungkan.

"Aku mau pergi dulu sebentar", ucap Midorima tahu, Ia pasti mau pergi ke laboratorium Fisika, tempat Akashi-senpai yang juga membimbing peserta Fisika. Midorima memang selalu makan bekal bersama Akashi dan jujur saja, Takao agak jealous. Arrgghh tiba-tiba rasa penasaran Takao muncul. _Ada urusan apa Midorima-senpai mau ke tempat Akashi-senpai?._ Oh tidak. Seandainya Ia punya Hawk ear. Ruangan Akashi tepat berada disebelah ruangan ini. Jadi, setidaknya Ia bisa mendengar apa yang hendak disampaikan Midorima kepada Akashi. Tetapi Takao harus sadar kalau yang Ia hanya mempunyai Hawk Eye. Dan satu lagi, yang namanya 'hawk' tidak punya telinga.

Tidak, Takao terlalu penasaran. Ia nekat mengendap-endap mencoba menguping. Terdengar suara.

"Akashi, nanti ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu", terdengar suara Midorima. Pintu kembail tertutup. Takao cepat-cepat kembali ketempat semula. _Argh, tidaaakkk apa yang hendak dibicarakan Midorima-senpai terhadap Akashi-senpai!? Aku penasaran! _Gumam Takao dalam hati.

Malamnya . . . .

Takao membuka buku matematikanya. _Akashi, nanti ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu._

Takao mulai memilih soal yang hendak dikerjakannya. _Akashi, nanti ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu._

Takao mengingat-ingat rumus yang harus digunakan untuk mengerjakan soal nomor ini. _Akashi, nanti ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu._

_ Hei! Kenapa kata-kata itu selalu terngiang ditelingaku!_, umpat Takao. Ia menjadi tidak konsentarsi. Tiba-tiba, terdengar nada tanda ada email masuk dari ponselnya.

From: Unknown

Subject: DIE

Message: Belajar! Ingat? B.E.L.A.J.A.R Jangan salah paham dulu, nanodayo! Aku bukan perhatian, aku tidak mau waktuku selama dua Minggu ini terbuang sia-sia! Go DIE!

Takao hanya sweatdrop membacanya. _Ini dari Midorima-senpai kan? Darimana Ia tahu nomorku?. _Iapun membalas email itu. Dan kini ponsel Midorima yang bordering.

From: Bakao

Re-Subject: DIE

Message: Iya senpaiiii Ini aku sedang belajar. Senpai tahu nomorku darimana?

Beberapa menit kemudian, ponsel Takao berdering (lagi).

From: Midorima-senpai

Re-Subject: DIE

Message: Sudahlah, jangan banyak Tanya! Belajar saja sana nanodayo!

_Ugh, sial. _Takao pun menurut. Tetapi Ia tidak mengerjakan soal-soal latihan itu. Ia hanya membaca buku milik Midorima agar bisa menghapal rumus-rumus itu.

Sampailah Ia pada halaman terakhir. _Tunggu dulu, ini bukan rumus! _Heran Takao. Ia mencoba membaca kata demi kata yang tetuang dalam buku itu.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAH", tawa Takao meledak. "Midorima-senpai ternyata bisa juga!", ucapnya. Ia begitu lelah tertawa, sampai air matanya keluar. Saking terkejutnya,Ia sampai menulis "HAHAHA" pada buku itu. Baiklah, mungkin besok Ia harus beraksi.

Hari yang dinantikan tiba. Takao sudah tiba di SMA Teikou. Ia juga sudah berkenalan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, yang mengikuti olimpiade Fisika. Midorima-senpai dan Akashi-senpai juga sudah tiba. Waktunya berangkat. Akashi-senpai membonceng Kuroko, sedangkan Ia dibonceng Midorima.

Seusai olimpiade . . .

Akashi memberikannya beberapa lembar uang kertas.

"Loh, apa ini senpai? Midorima-senpai mana?", heran Takao.

"Tadi Shintarou menemukan bukunya didalam tasmu. Mendadak wajahnya memerah. Lalu, Ia cepat-cepat balik ke sekolah dan menitipkan uangnya padaku.

"Jadi… uang ini?"

"Ya, uang ini untuk biaya transportasi. Kau harus pulang sendiri".

Sialan! Padahal hari ini Takao berniat mau menjalankan misinya!

"Tenang saja, kau bisa mengungkapkan _itu _padanya besok", ucap Akashi tiba-tiba.

Eh? Akashi bisa membaca pikiran Takao?

_The next Day . . ._

Hari ini ada Takao ada kegiatan klub. Midorima, yang kini sudah kelas 3 SMA kini tengah menghadapi pengayaan. Yasudah, Takao langsung saja menunggu Midorima di pojok locker kelas XII-A.

"Ta-Takao? A-ada apa kau disini?", Tanya Midorima heran. Untung sudah sepi.

"Midorima-senpai. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan", ucap Takao.

"E-eh? Tentang apa?"

"Sebenarnya Aku sudah lama suka dengan senpai. Jadianlah denganku", Takao mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Ka-kau bicara apa?" terlihat wajah Midorima memerah.

"Senpai jangan pura-pura. Senpai suka denganku, kan?"

"Ja-jangan ngawur! Mana mu-"

"Bohong! Aku membaca lembaran terakhir dari buku milik senpai!"

"A-APAA?"

Takao menyeringai. Ia senang melihat wajar merah Midorima. Ia ingin sedikit menjahilinya.

"_Takao itu integrasi belahanjiwaku_

_Takao itu kodomain dari fungsi hatiku_

_Lalu kemana harus kucari modulus vector hatinya?_

_Dengan besaran apakah harus kunyatakan perasaanku?"_

"Ta-Takao, hentikan!", wajah Midorima semakin memerah. Ya, Takao membacakan semua tulisan milik Midorima.

"_Jika aku adalah akar-akar persamaan x1 dan x2_

_Maka Takao lah persamaan dengan akar 2x1 dan 2x2" _Takao semakin jahil.

"Ba-Bakao!"

"Dan saat Midorima-senpai menggambar dua himpunan itu! Saat himpunan pertama Midorima-senpai beri nama 'Shintarou' dan himpunan kedua Midorima-senpai beri nama 'Takao'. Lalu, senpai menyatukan keduanya dengan-"

"Hentikan!. Ba-baiklah, Aku suka denganmu, Takao! Dari dulu, dari semenjak kau sering bersepeda ke komplek rumahku!"

Takao mulai menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke Midorima.

"O-Oi Takao, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Takao tidak menggubrisnya. Ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Midorima. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

"HATSYII", terdengar suara seseorang yang tengah bersin. Takao dengan matanya bisa tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Kesempatan itu diambil Midorima. Ia segera berlari menjauhi Takao. Tiba-tiba, ada email masuk di HP Takao.

From: Midorima-senpai

Subject: Bakao

Message: Dengan ini, kau sudah resmi jadian denganku, Bakao. Jangan salah paham, aku hanya membaca dari Oha Asa kalau Scorpio cocok dengan Cancer, itu saja!

-END-

Omake

"Sumimasen, Akashi-senpai. Aku tidak menahan bersin", ternyata itu suara Kuroko.

"Yasudah, lagipula kita juga sudah resmi jadian kan, Tetsuya?", balas Akashi.

"Eh?", Kuroko terdengar heran.

"Kita lewatkan saja _teori_ nya, Langsung saja _praktek_". Terlihat Akashi yang kini mendekati Kuroko. Terus dan terus, sampai Kuroko ke pojok locker. Akashi mencengkram tangan Kuroko.

"Rumus untu percepatan adalah Jumlah total gaya dibagi massa. Aku sudah tahu berapa massamu, Tetsuya. Dan gaya yang harus kuberikan agar bisa menahanmu juga sudah kuperhitungkan. Jadi-" Akashi menggantung kalimatnya.

"-Perintahku adalah mutlak, Tetsuya" jarak mereka hanya beberapa cm.

**Yeayyy akhirnya kelar! Nggak nahan nggak nyelipin AkaKuro . Yah, untung Matematika pelajaran fav. Saya setelah Fisika, jadi setidaknya saya bisa bikin fanfic yang berbau matematika. Tapi yahhh kayaknya tulisan Midorima itu aneh dehhh -,- /yangbikinsiapawoy/****jujur,pengalaman masa kecil Takao itu 100000% cerita saya. Ya, karma saya 'sama' kek Takao -_- .Oh iya,** . Yang minta lanjutan Master Chef Contest mungkin akan saya post minggu depan. Coz saya kena WB akut!. Ide jeblok -,-. Terutama chara-nya. Saya bingung mau milih 10 chara dari chara-chara yang tersisa buat jadi pesertanya. Ide masakn juga nggak ada -,- makanya tolong bantu saya nyari ide T_T

**R^R pliiis?**


End file.
